Untuk Pertama Kalinya (Reprise)
"Untuk Pertama Kalinya (Reprise)" adalah lagu yang ditulis oleh Robert Lopez dan Kristen Anderson-Lopez, dan dinyanyikan oleh Anna (Kristen Bell) dan Elsa (Idina Menzel) di film animasi Disney 2013, Frozen. Dalam lagu itu, Anna mencoba untuk meyakinkan Elsa kembali ke Arendelle, mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang akhirnya mengerti; dengan Anna di sisinya, Elsa tidak lagi harus hidup dalam ketakutan. Elsa menolak, bagaimanapun, ia percaya bahwa dia masih mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya; dia butuh menyendiri sehingga semua orang aman. Meskipun sendirian, Elsa menjamin Anna bahwa dia bebas. Anna kemudian mengungkapkan bahwa Elsa sebenarnya telah membuat musim dingin abadi di kerajaan, yang menyebabkan Elsa menjadi takut sekali lagi dan menghasilkan badai salju di sekelilingnya. Anna mencoba untuk meyakinkan Elsa bahwa mereka dapat taklukkan bersama, tapi rasa takut Elsa akhirnya menguasai dirinya, dan dia tidak sengaja mengenai Anna dengan kekuatannya, yang menyebabkan beku hati Anna. Lirik English= Anna: You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again, Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. '' 'Cause for the first time in forever,'' I finally understand. For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have live in fear. '' 'Cause for the first time in forever,'' I will be right here. Elsa: Anna, Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates. Anna: Yeah, but — Elsa: I know You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. Anna (Elsa): Actually we're not (What do you mean you're not?) ''I get the feeling you don't know (What do I not know?) ''Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow Elsa: What?! Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere. Elsa: Everywhere? Anna: Well, it's okay, you can just unfreeze it! Elsa: No, I can't, I — I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can! I know you can! Anna (Elsa): '' 'Cause for the first time in forever, (I'm such a fool, I can't be free) You don't have to be afraid. (No escape from the storm inside of me) We can work this out together, (I can't control the curse) You'll reverse the storm you've made. (Anna please, you'll only make it worse!) Don't panic (There's so much fear) We'll make the sun shine bright (You're not safe here!) We can face this thing together; we can change this winter weather; and every thing will be all right (I can't!) |-| Indonesia= Anna: Kau tidak perlu melindungiku, Aku tidak takut! Tolong jangan acuhkan aku lagi, Jangan tutup pintunya. Kau tak perlu menjaga jarak lagi. Karena 'tuk pertama kalinya, Akhirnya 'ku mengerti. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ayo kita perbaiki. Kita turuni gunung ini bersama! Tak perlu takut lagi. Karena 'tuk pertama kalinya, Ku ada di sini. Elsa: Anna, Pulang saja, hidup menunggu. Nikmati mentari dan buka gerbangnya. Anna: Ya, tapi — Elsa: Aku tahu Tinggalkan 'ku sendiri. Aku sendiri tapi aku bebas. Menjauhlah maka kau 'kan aman. Anna (Elsa): Kita tak aman (Apa maksudmu?) ''Ku merasa kau tak tahu (Tak tahu apa?) ''Arendelle terkubur di salju Elsa: Apa?! Anna: Kau membuat musim dingin abadi di semua tempat... di mana-mana. Elsa: Di mana-mana? Anna: Tapi kau bisa mencairkannya! Elsa: Aku tidak bisa, aku — tidak tahu caranya! Anna: Pasti kau bisa! Aku tahu kau bisa! Anna (Elsa): Karena 'tuk pertama kalinya, ''(Aku bodoh, tak bisa bebas) Tak perlu takut lagi. (Tak bisa 'ku lari dari diriku) Kita taklukkan bersama, (Di luar kendali) Hentikan badai ini. (Oh Anna, ini semakin buruk!) Jangan panik (Aku takut) Kembali bersinar (Di sini tak aman!) Kita hadapi bersama; ubah badai salju ini; dan semuanya akan baik (Aku takut!) Trivia *Lagu ini akhirnya menggantikan "Life's Too Short". *Akhir lagu berbagi instrumental yang sama seperti akhir "Hati Beku". Kategori:Lagu